Let's Get Niffy
by thatsmegleek
Summary: A Niff Oneshot! Nick is about to go to Germany...but Jeff has to say goodbye...in a dapper sort-of way.


**Author's Note: First Niff Fanfiction I wrote! Tell me if it was good or bad! Kay? [Nicks Point Of View]**

Finally! School is over! Summer Vacation Time! I can't wait to spend my summer in Germany with my Aunt Gloria! Now all I have to do is pack up and head to the airport, easy right? I began to head to my dorm; I walked down the halls until I got to number 66, my dorm. I attempted to open it but it was locked. Jeff, my roommate, and soulmate, had to lock it from the inside. We broke the outdoor lock freshman year. I rang the doorbell we had installed. Jeff ran towards the door and unlocked it. He must have been showering because he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and soap bubbles in his hair. I propped myself against the door, "I came to 'pack-up'" I said moving my eyebrows about when during the word 'pack-up'.

Jeff pasted a smirk onto his face. "I'll go get 'the boxes'." Jeff said continuing the eyebrow raising game. Before I could respond, Jeff pulled me into our dorm, closing the door with his foot. He pinned me to the wall and began to kiss me. I began to thrust desperate for friction. He unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it behind him. Not checking, and not caring where it landed. I untied his towel, causing it to drop to the floor. I smirked and caught a quick glimpse of his cock without him catching me. He knelt down, level with my cock. He stared at it for a while noticing my erection and smirking up at me. He then fumbled with the button, until he got it and shimmied my pants down. He left my boxers on and then dragged me into his bedroom.

Jeff pushed me onto his bed, leaving the door open. He wasted no time opening his sock drawer, and pulling out this one sock. We both knew Jeff smuggled Lube and condoms in it. "I need to give you something before you leave." Jeff said giving me a devilish smirk followed by a wink. I pulled the blanket over and pulled off my boxers. Jeff pulled of the blanket rudely. "What was that for?" I asked slowly losing my patience. Jeff smirked. "I already saw all you have to offer." He said gesturing about. I gave him my death glare. He hopped onto the bed and then straddled me. I then placed my hand on his cock roughly, causing Jeff to moan and beg for more. I emptied the sock onto our nightstand. I popped opened the lube and my fingers in it. I entered Jeff's hole with my fingers without warning. This made Jeff respond with a gasp. I wiggled my finger around, as Jeff begged for more. I clapped him as I added a third finger, causing him to be breathless. I lubed up my cock and slipped on a condom. "Jeff." I breathed softly as I aligned myself with Jeff's stretched hole. Jeff gave me a concerning look. "Yes Babe…." Jeff asked half-questioning, half-scared. I smiled and straightened my back. "I'm entering you now, kay?" I said in a pep-y tone. Jeff let a long-held breath escape. "Okay Baby," Jeff said slightly annoyed. "I love you." I said with a following smooch. This seemed to lift Jeff's sprits, "Love you too sugarcakes." Jeff said with a kiss. I smiled and nodded, realigning myself with his hole. I entered Jeff slowly, making him beg for more. I pushed in a bit further and then I hit it. Jeff tilted his head back and moaned, "Nick, oh baby, Nick, I swear I could do this all day." I smirked that I could make Jeff so desperate and vulnerable. I began to push in and out slowly. "Nick? Can you do this faster?" Jeff commanded with a snap. I nodded obediently. I began to thrust in and out, hitting Jeff's prostate every time. _With every thrust and every bit of lust_, I grew harder inside of Jeff. I also felt Jeff's hard-as-a-rock cock on my thigh, starting to form pre-cum. "Nick! NICK! "Jeff yelled as I hit his prostate for the 110th time. I looked up at him with concern. "Yes?!" I asked shakily. Jeff grinned. "I'm about to come." Jeff said with a wink. I continued my thrusts. With one more hit of Jeff's prostate, he came over the edge. "N-I-C-K!" Jeff screamed, as he came. I giggled. I thrusted around….5 more times? And then I came. "JEFFERY!" I hollered as I came. Jeff laughed because I screamed Jeffery, his real, true name. I would have slapped him but I was sweaty and exhausted. Jeff's arm wrapped around me comforting me. "Let's Sleep." Jeff said pulling me close to him. I nodded at him and rested my head on his big, bulky, comforting shoulder. I closed my eyes and began to drift off.

I would pack for Germany TOMORROW.


End file.
